Bienvenue en France (partie II de mirage atsukien)
by backura
Summary: Ryuga et Kyoya se sont retrouvé en Egypte après dix ans de séparation. Cependant, Kyoya ne se souvient toujours pas de cette période, tout comme d'autres parties de sa vie. Puis, peut etre n'y a t il pas que Ruyga dans ses pensées? Qu'aviendrait il de ce couple face à la jalousie? [Je pense qu'il est possible de lire cette fanfiction sans avoir lu "Mirage atsukien"]
1. Chapter 1

**Je marche à travers toutes ses personnes. J'ai jamais aimé la foule… Elle est méprisable. Ha ! Mais voilà donc mon cher hôte ! Abordant un grand sourire, je me dirige vers lui, qui m'a également remarqué. On se prend l'un l'autre dans les bras. Son corps m'avait manqué, son visage, sa peau, ses cicatrices, la chaleur et l'odeur de son corps que je chéris tant ! Il relève la tête et regarde d'un air triomphant. **

**« Bienvenu en France ! »**

**Ouai**… **C'est vrai que je suis en France. Pour moi ça ne fait pas grande différence. C'est un pays emplit de ces êtres humains… Enfin ! Je suis avec Kyoya alors ne gâchons pas cette belle journée avec de telles pensées ! **

**-Merci pour l'accueille. Mais j'aurais préféré un petit bisou.**

**A cette phrase, il rougit, et c'était le but. Ce qu'il peut être mignon !**

**-Bon. Mon père nous attend. On doit y aller. **

**-Pas de problème. Heu… Je dois parler en français n'est ce pas ?**

**-Ben, tu fais quoi depuis tout à l'heure ?**

**-Non mais, partout autours de moi j'entends de l'anglais, alors je me demandais… **

**Il s'esclaffe de rire. Ben, c'est vrai, je me posais la question quoi… J'entends de tout sauf du français, alors… enfin, j'me doute bien. Le niveau d'anglais de Kyoya laisse à désirer, alors mieux vaut…ha ! Mais on s'en fou ! **

**Enfin sorti de cet aéroport, nous rejoignons son père. J'espère qu'il n'est pas comme le mien… D'après son fils, il assez stricte. Mais personne ne battra le mien ! y a pas plus pourri ! **

**-Bonjours monsieur, dis-je poliment à l'intention de cet homme devant moi. **

**-Bonjours Ryuga. **

**Il me tend une main que je saisis. C'est pour dire bonjour. Bon, cela étant fait, nous embarquons dans la voiture pour une demi-heure de trajet à vitesse constante, puis un quart d'heure de bouchons pour finalement arriver à sa maison. D'après ce que je vois, il habite dans un quartier asiatique. J'ai vus pas mal de restaurant et la décoration des maisons ne fait qu'indiquer ce que je pense.**

**-Dites, commençais-je en sortant de la voiture, vous habitez dans un quartier asiatique ?**

**-Exactement, me répond le paternel avant que Kyoya ne puisse répondre, d'après ce que j'ai vus. Tu as des origines japonaises toi aussi, n'est ce pas ?**

**-Oui. « Atsuka » ce n'est pas vraiment américain… Et Tategami aucunement français. **

**Il se mit à rigoler doucement tout en fermant le coffre de la voiture, d'où j'ai enlevé mes deux valises. J'ai tellement de choses à faire partager avec mon Kyoya, il fallait que j'emmène tout ce que je pouvais ! **

**Nous entrons donc dans la maison, la mère de Kyoya n'est pas là, elle travaille, par contre je vois Kakeru qui arrive en courant. **

**-Salut Ryuga ! Y a pas Ryuto avec toi ?**

**-Heu… Non. Ce n'était pas prévus j'crois. **

**Qu'est ce qu'il me parle de mon frère lui ? Il tenait tant que ça à le voir ? On avait dit que c'était lui le prochain à venir ici. Mais là c'est moi, désoler, ton grand frère sera juste à moi. **

**Il fait une mine dégouté maintenant. Haha. Il me fait rire. **

**-La prochaine fois il viendra. Tu pourras le voir. **

**-Kakeru, ce n'est pas une manière pour dire bonjour ! réplique le père. **

**Et sur ceux, le cadet s'excuse et me salut normalement. Kyoya qui n'a rien dit depuis le début du voyage, me tire par le bras pour que je prenne l'escalier qui est à ma gauche avec lui. Je le suis docilement, et avant cela il m'a prit une valise. Nous voilà devant une porte fermée qu'il ouvre et referme tout de suite après notre entrée. Finalement il se jette dans mes bras.**

**-Ryuga…, murmure t il doucement. Tu m'as… manqué…**

**Comme je peux dire de même, je le sers fort dans contre moi, de toute mes forces. Puis j'en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa chambre et… Enfaite c'est plutôt étrange. En face il y a un lit tout simple contre le mur de droite. Ensuite il y a un bureau avec un ordinateur allumé, du matos informatiques. Puis des meubles avec des tas d'affaire dessus. Enfaite je vois pas grand-chose par ce que malgré la grande fenêtre, le rideau rouge empêche la lumière de passer correctement. **

**-Kyoya est en manque d'affection ? **

**-N'importe quoi ! **

**Il se décolle et s'en va s'assoir sur le lit. Apres tout je vois pas où il pourrait s'assoir autrement. Je m'avance vers lui, puis je le regarde avec un sourire plus ou moins intriguant je crois. Il me regarde bizarrement. **

**-J'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus le même.**

**-Il y a eu trois grandes étapes dans notre rencontre ! La première, notre enfance, la deuxième, nos retrouvailles, et maintenant, notre relation qui début ! héhé, je vais me faire le plaisir d'être avec toi sans arrêt. Tu vas en baver. Tu ne savais pas que j'ai mauvais caractère ?**

**-J'ai surtout l'impression que y a pas des parents…**

**-Ouai ya de ça aussi, c'est clair. Enfin ! C'est mieux ainsi ! **

**Soudain, j'entends vibrer. Il s'agit de son portable. C'est un message visiblement et il répond. Ha ! Ça me fait penser à mon portable tien ! Faudrait peut être que je pense à acheter un portable. **

**-Enfaite, cherches pas à m'envoyer des messages. J'me suis fais piquer mon téléphone.**

**-J'ai cru comprendre. J'ai abandonné depuis un moment t'sais. **

**-Ok. Tu parles à qui ? **

**Puisque je ne suis pas invité, je me permets de m'assoir à côté de lui. Et de regarder le destinataire. Un certain « Nile ». **

**-C'est qui lui ?**

**-Un pote. Il voulait qu'on aille aux arcades, mais t'es là alors je veux pas. **

**-Moi j'veux bien aller aux arcades. **

**-Ok, mais sans les autres.**

**-Ils ne savent pas, n'est ce pas ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes ensemble, tes amis. **

**-Ouai c'est vrai. **

**Et donc il est gêné de devoir montrer qu'il sort avec un mec, mais en même temps, c'est compréhensible. Peut être même qu'il sortait avec une fille avant ? J'en sais pas plus que ça tiens… **

**En le regardant, je remarque quelque chose, sur son visage. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il n'avait pas ça lorsque nous étions petit. **

**-Dis, t'as pas des photos de toi ?**

**-Heu… Ma photo de classe ? **

**-Nan ! Des photos de toi enfant. **

**Il me regarde bizarrement, j'ai dû l'interloqué ! Mais bon, pas grave. Voyons petit Kyoya, te voir enfant ne te tuera point ! Il se lève, part dans le couloir puis revient les mains encombrées de deux gros livres, enfaite des albums photos. Il souffle un coup, puis se rassoit à mes côtés tout en commençant à ouvrir un des bouquins. Je vois donc des photos de lui le jour de sa naissance.**

**-Y'en a beaucoup de quand j'étais bébé, mais après plus trop… Pourquoi tu veux les voir d'un coup ?**

**-Une raison quelconque. Y'a pas celle de quand on s'est rencontré à l'époque ? **

**A nouveau il se lève et repart dans le couloir. Cette fois ce n'est qu'un seul album qu'il ramène. **

**-à vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais ouvert. C'est l'album de voyage en Egypte de mes parents. Ma mère m'a apprit son existence il y a deux semaines. **

**Il l'ouvre et sous nos yeux se trouve une photo regroupant toutes les personnes participant à l'exploration. Je reconnais Kyoya aux pieds de son père, et un autre enfant se cache sur le côté, tout au fond. Il s'agit de moi. On ne me voit pas bien, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il ne réagit pas. Puis les pages défilent sur des paysages, des découvertes, du sable, des animaux, puis les deux dernières feuilles sont emplies de nos deux corps d'enfants. Je souris bêtement en voyant nos deux petites têtes ravies. Toujours collés l'un l'autre, nous posons à différents endroits. **

**Il se met soudainement à rire, doucement. Il passe une main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux. **

**-C'était vrai alors… J'y crois pas… ! Maintenant j'men rappelle !**

**-Il était tant, mec. Ça fait dix ans que je ne t'oublie pas, moi. **

**-Rooo ! Ça va ! J'ai oublié. **

**-Trop facilement. **

**Cependant, la dernière page nous pince le cœur à tout les deux. Je suis couché dans un lit de draps blanc, le torse entièrement bandé, et mon ami prés de moi me tien la main. J'ai l'air heureux sur cette photo. C'est curieux. Mais maintenant j'ai confirmation.**

**-Il s'est passé quoi après ?**

**-Après ? Ben… Je suppose que tu as été expatrié ? **

**-J'parle de toi. Tes cicatrices, sous les yeux. Ça sort d'où ? **

**D'un coup il se décontracte et ses mains glissent le long du livre. Il regarde son visage d'enfant, sans aucunes marques, fixement. Il semble réfléchir, beaucoup. Puis se tourne vers moi.**

**-J'en ai aucune idée… **

**-Tu déconnes ! T'as vu les balafres que t'as ? Ça te sillonne les joues, et toi tu sais pas d'où ça sort. Normal. T'es sûr que ça va ?**

**-Hé, oh ! Je m'en rappelle pas, c'est tout. Désoler d'être stupide. **

**-J'ai pas dis ça ! Mais ce n'est pas normal que tu sois amnésique.**

**-Ben p'tet que ce n'était pas un beau souvenir et que j'ai oublié. **

**-Et ta jamais demandé à tes parents ?**

**-Ba non. J'suis habitué depuis le temps. Puis j'crois qu'ils évitent la question d'façon. **

**-Ton père… ?**

**-Non. Mes parents sont corrects avec moi, bien que stricte. Ok ?!**

**Je vois à son regard furieux que je l'aie quelque peu énervé. Bon, j'abuse un peu, mais c'est pas normal du tout de pas se rappeler de ç ! Il avait plus de six ans ! Va falloir que je demande moi-même à sa mère ! **

**D'un coup, il laisse tomber tous les albums puis tombe sur le lit. Est-ce une invitation ? **

**Je prends ça pour un oui. Tranquillement, sourire malicieux, je me mets à ramper vers lui et me retrouve le visage contre son cou. Je le léchouille un peu, il rougit et grogne.**

**-Arrêtes ça… On n'est pas seul, murmure t il. **

**-Ouai. C'est encore plus excitant ! **

**-J'suis sérieux ! **

**En disant cela, il se redresse violement, me bousculant au passage. Je souffle un coup et penche la tête sur le côté pour le regarder reprendre les livres pour aller les ranger. Cette fois ci, je le suis dans le couloir. Je me penche sur la rambarde de l'escalier. En bas je vois Kakeru qui joue à un jeu sur la télévision. **


	2. Chapter 2

**-Fighter ? Demandai-je au plus jeune lorsque nous passons derrière lui avec Kyoya. **

**C'est un jeu de combat assez populaire, et français. **

**-Ouai ! C'est ça ! me répond gaiement son petit frère tout en assénant de grand coups à son adversaire. **

**J'ai soudainement envie de faire une partie moi aussi. Je lui demande donc si je peux me permettre, et il accepte tout de suite. C'est un jeu sur Game Station, le nombre de joueur maximum est de quatre. Mais apparemment ils n'ont que deux manettes là. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Kyoya.**

**-Vas-y, t'inquiète. On ira aux arcades demain, si tu veux.**

**-Avec tes potes ?**

**Je lui demande ça pour l'embêter un peu, je sais que ça lui ai dérangeant de se montrer avec moi.**

**Je commence donc une nouvelle partie avec Kakeru. Ça me fait penser que Ryuto serait bien content d'être ici avec moi, il s'entendait très bien avec Kakeru, étrangement. D'habitude, Ryuto est insupportable, toujours en train de faire tout et n'importe quoi, il se balade sans arrêt dans les rues à la recherche de mille et une choses. En fait, je crois que l'influence du métier de nos parents en est la cause… En tout cas, sur moi, c'est pas vraiment pareil. **

**-Tu m'en veux pas si je te bats tout de suite ? me demande le plus jeune.**

**-Essaies déjà héhé…**

**C'est comme cela qu'une série de combats arrive, et arrivé au cinquième match, je gagne à nouveau. Et oui, je suis un big boss en jeux vidéo. Kyoya, ayant mal à la tête s'était assit à mes côtés. **

**-Je… Je vais sortir deux minutes. **

**Il se lève et ouvre la porte fenêtre du salon pour s'assoir sur la marche devant, laissant la porte ouverte, et je sens donc le vent froid entrer dans la pièce. **

**-Toujours mal à la tête ? **

**Je lui demande mais je sais déjà la réponse. Apres mon combat rapidement gagné je pars le rejoindre. Assit sur cette même marche.**

**-J'ai super mal à la tête… Et je commence à avoir mal… Au… au cœur j'crois. **

**-Tu te sens mal ? Une indigestion ? **

**-Non… Je… J'ai eu mal à la tête quand on regardait les photos, d'un coup. J'ai fais un faux mouvement.**

**Je reste subtile sur ça. En regardant des photos il s'est fait mal à la tête ? C'est pas plutôt qu'il se sentait mal avant ? Ce ne serait pas ma présence le problème ? Apres tout, il n'est pas habitué à moi, pas tout à fait, il peut très bien stresser… Enfin… à ce point... ? **

**Il respire rapidement je trouve. Comme si il était hors d'haleine. Fort étrange. Qu'est ce qu'il a celui la ? **

**-Kyoya ? Tu vas bien ?**

**-Je… Je ne sais pas… J'ai... Du mal à respirer !**

**Durant un micro instant je me sens bien faiblard comme jamais, incapable de savoir ce qu'il a, incapable de l'aider. On dirait une crise d'asthme, depuis quand il est asthmatique ? **

**-Kakeru ! Appelles ta mère, faut qu'elle vienne tout de suite. **

**Je le vois courir à travers la pièce pour rejoindre une porte sous l'escalier. Il crie à quelqu'un, sa mère j'pense, qu'il faut vite venir, que Kyoya ne va pas bien. Chose vrai. C'est une vraie crise d'asthme qu'il me fait là ! **

**-Non. N'appelez pas… Ce n'est pas la peine. Je…vais bien. **

**-Non. Tu ne vas pas bien là. Tu m'as jamais dis que tu étais asthmatique ! **

**\- Je ne l'ai jamais été !**

**Sur ce, sa mère débarque, un peu affolée, et comprend tout de suite ce qu'il se passe. **

**-Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut ! Ryuga fait bien attention !**

**Puis elle repart. Chercher quoi ? Elle sait ce qu'il a ? Je trouve ça assez énorme, Kyoya lui-même ignore ce qui lui arrive. **

**Et mon Kyoya qui ne se calme que légèrement. Il est déjà dans mes bras, me serre contre lui, et se force à prendre de grosses respirations. **

**C'est bien cinq minutes qui s'écoulent, cinq minutes interminables, avant qu'il ne se calme un peu et que sa mère ne revienne avec un médicament bizarre. C'était un truc ben… pour asthmatique. **

**-Je ne suis pas asthmatique, maman ! **

**-Tu l'as été ! Prends ça !**

**Elle lui colla sous le nez, et il se senti donc obligé de prendre le remède, ce qu'il fit plutôt tranquillement.**

**Au bout d'un moment, tout allait mieux. Sa respiration, sa petite colère passagère, ma frayeur, celle de son frère et de sa mère. Celle-ci tenait d'ailleurs à me prendre à part pour m'expliquer certaines choses. Mais qu'est ce que cela pouvait être ? Curieux d'en savoir plus, je la suivis dans le jardin, là où Kyoya venait d'être interdis d'accès, restant donc enfermé, contre son grés, dans la maison, et moi de l'autre côté de la porte qui nous séparait, dans le terrain vert, près de la piscine en bois. Je n'avais pas fais gaffe, mais son jardin est plutôt grand, outre la piscine, il y a une balançoire, une balancelle, des arbres fruitiers et des massifs de fleurs. Il y a bien un hectare de jardin, en plein milieu d'un quartier de la ville. Normal.**

**-Hum… Comment t'expliquer comme il faut… ?**

**Fixé sur un des arbres, je me retournai pour voir mon interlocutrice passait une main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas comment m'expliquer. Mais non, elle y arrive.**

**-Kyoya a eu… Une sorte de période noire, il y a quelques années. Et… En faite, à ce moment là, il à commencé à développer des crises psychologiques. Au début il paniquait, il criait, comme un vrai possédé, puis… Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, il s'est mit à arrêter, mais à la place il faisait des crises semblables à de l'asthme. **

**-Comme maintenant ?**

**-Oui… De la même manière.**

**-Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Il y avait bien une raison à de telles réactions, non ?**

**-à vrai dire… La raison… c'était toi.**

**Moi ? Il ne se rappelle même pas de moi, et je l'ai traumatisé… Quelque part ça tiendrait presque la route… Mais non ! Mais en quoi ça peut être moi l'origine ?! Sans déconner ! **

**-Moi ?**

**-Oui… En Égypte, lorsque tu as été blessé, il s'en est horriblement voulu, il pensait que tu étais mort. Vraiment. Il le pensait et le répétait chaque jour. **

**-Et si là il ne sait ce qu'il lui arrive, c'est qu'il a oublié tout ça, n'est ce pas ?**

**-oui. Toi, l'Egypte, ses crises, tout. Il a tout oublié. Et…**

**-Ses cicatrices ? Demandai-je en lui coupant la parole. Ses cicatrices datent de ce moment là ? **

**Elle baisse la tête et ignore ma question en me disant qu'il faut que je fasse très attention lui, à ne pas éveiller son passé. Dés ce soir elle va en discuter avec son mari et voir ce qu'il y aurait à faire. Au pire je devrais repartir. Ba génial la France ! à peine arrivé, déjà reparti ! **

**Kyoya est remonté dans sa chambre. Et lorsque j'y entre, je le vois assit à son bureau, ordinateur allumé, il pianote sur le clavier. Ça prouve qu'il va mieux je suppose. **

**-Tu veux sortir prendre l'air ? Demandais-je alors. **

**-Je déteste ça…**

**-ça ? De quoi ?**

**-Tes cachoteries avec ma mère. Ça m'insupporte.**

**Je ris doucement. Il me fait une petite crise de jalousie ce petit ? Qu'il est mignon ! **

**-On parlait de toi. Elle veut que je prenne soin de toi, pour que tu ne refasses pas… de crises bizarres. **

**-J'ai jamais été asthmatique. Jamais ! Je comprends pas ça m'énerve ! **

**Tout en disant cela, il tape du poing sur le bureau de bois. Il a l'air perdu, c'est vrai. Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, et c'est normal. Tout s'est envolé, tous les souvenirs liés à ses crises, si j'en crois sa mère, et honnêtement, je doute énormément. Il n'empêche qu'il reste bien secoué, et moi aussi. Le plus surprenant devait surement être le contraste entre Kyoya totalement surprit et sa mère presque habituée. Normal. **

**-Aller ! Viens dehors, on va se promener ! J'veux voir ton quartier. **

**-Non. J'ai pas envie… **

**-T'as peur de rencontrer un monstre ?**

**-à part mes potes ya personne dans le quartier ! **

**-Ha ! Ben voilà ! Tout s'explique ! Tu ne veux pas que je les vois !**

**-Arrêtes ! **

**-Aller ! go ! **

**Souriant, pour le réconforter, je lui tends ma main, qu'il saisit après hésitation. Il souffle, râle, puis accepte de descendre l'escalier avec moi, et de sortir dans la rue ! **

**Nous voila donc marchant dans la rue, pas main dans la main, ça non, n'exagerons pas. Simplement côtes à côtes. Et soudain, une question trotte dans ma tête. **

**\- Dis-moi, Kyo, comment ça se fait que tu as des amis ?**

**Il s'arrête, se retourne et me jette un regard noir. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est une question un peu… méchante ?**

**-Comment tu peux me dire ça ?! Je te signale que « oui » j'ai une vie !**

**\- Excuse, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça… C'est juste que tu disais que tu passais ta vie devant ton pc dans ta chambre, alors c'est étonnant, enfin pour moi, que tu ai tant d'amis ! **

**-Ba merci ! Super sympas ! **

**Apres avoir ronchonné, et s'être retourné, il reprend son chemin vers je ne sais où. Ouai, on va où au juste ? Ba, de toute manière, on débouche sur un parc. Il y a un toboggan, une balançoire, un « tape-cul » et deux/trois bancs. Et tout cela est envahit par des mecs. Enfin quatre. J'crois.**

**-C'est eux tes potes ? Commençais-je en les voyants.**

**-Ouai. **

**Tien, il semblait vexé peu avant, mais plus maintenant. Sur son visage s'affiche un sourire et il dit un « salut » à ses amis dont on s'approche de plus en plus. Ceux-ci renvoient ce bonjour. Je repaire maintenant un grand plutôt costaud voir obèse en faite. Un p'tit gamin blond, un autre gars avec la même peau bronzée que moi, les cheveux brun, et sous ses yeux de curieuses marques. Ha ! Puis une fille j'crois, avec une console dans les mains.**

**Tout ce monde est désormais devant moi.**

**-J'vous présente Ryuga. **

**Ils disent chacun bonjour, puis Kyoya continue.**

**-Lui c'est Benkei, dit il en commençant par le plus imposant, Nile, c'est celui aux marques, le nain c'est Yu, et Madoka.**

**Ok. J'ai retenu Yu, qui d'ailleurs râle du fait qu'il ce soit fait traiter de nain. Et tout ce monde braille j'ai l'impression.**

**-Tu viens d'où ? me demande le brun.**

**-Etats-Unis d'Amérique ! Et toi ? Égypte ? **

**-Exact ! Comment t'as deviné ?**

**-Juste à ton visage, mec. T'as une tête d'égyptien. **

**Il se met à rire face à cette raison quelque peu idiote que je lui donne. Cependant je ne trouve pas mieux à dire. Finalement c'est Yu qui me parle désormais, en me demandant comment on s'est connu avec Kyoya. Et le brun rit de nouveau quand je lui explique que notre lieu de rencontre est son pays natal. **

**-C'est pas croyable ! Vous êtes tout les deux allés là-bas et moi qui en viens je ne m'y rends jamais. **

**-C'est mes parents qui m'obligent perso, répond mon copain.**

**-Nos parents ont le même travail, archéologues. Alors pareil pour moi. **

**Quelques discutions s'en suivent puis mon cher lionceau déclare notre départ, pour me faire visiter, puisque tous les autres vont aux arcades. J'y serais bien allé aussi enfaite. Mais être juste avec lui est bien mieux ! J'crois. **

**Bref, après de petits au revoir, nous remarchons tout droit, sauf que visiblement on va s'arrêter puisqu'en face de nous se trouvent une fille et un gars marchant ensemble. Encore un blond, mais de notre âge cette fois, les cheveux tout frisés mais en boucle comparé à la fille qui n'a pas de si grosses boucles. Elle est juste frisée quoi. **

**-Salut Sophie, fait Kyoya, de loin, encore, mais la voix un peu hésitante ?**

**-Hello Kyoya ! répond-elle. **

**Je crois que le gars à sortie une vanne et j'ai pas trop fait gaffe, mais bon… Je n'ai droit à aucun bonjour, ni regard et ni présentation cette fois. Je me contente donc je restais rivé sur mon cher Kyoya, qui semble un peu mal à l'aise dans son dialogue, et ses gestes. En face la fille m'a l'air de lui faire des yeux doux. J'aime pas ça du tout moi. C'est qui celle la ? Non mais sans dec' ! **

**Sans prévenir je me remets en route, marchant à l'aveuglette dans la rue, me demandant si je vais tout droit. Et je décide de tourner à gauche quand j'entends Kyoya se mettre à courir derrière moi pour arriver à ma hauteur.**

**-Où tu vas ?!**

**-Et toi ? Où tu comptes aller ?**

**-Ba, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? **

**-Inversement. **

**Il se pait ma tête ou quoi ? Une meuf le drague devant moi, il en frétillerait presque de la queue, et moi j'dois rien dire ? Nan mais il va pas bien lui… En plus le gars le regardait trop méchant. **

**-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Me demande t il.**

**-Moi ? Rien. **

**Je continue à avancer droit devant, d'un pas rapide, le regard colérique. Sérieusement… Il se rend compte ?!**

**-Ryuga ?**

**-Quoi ?!**

**Voilà ! Il m'énerve ! Génial ! Déjà que tout à l'heure il a faillit me crever dans les mains, je déteste avoir autant d'émotions en si peu de temps ! C'est pas croyable ça ! Mais qu'est ce que je fou ici moi ?! **

**Je m'arrêtes, puisque il a fait de même, me fixant, lui aussi ayant l'air en colère. **

**-Tu te barres comme ça, sans rien dire, pour rien ?**

**-Tu veux savoir ?**

**-Oui !**

**-T'es hétéro.**

**Ouai, je sors ça un peu brutalement, mais bon, c'est ça quoi. Il aime les filles. Puis après tout, il n'est pas resté longtemps avec moi, peut être qu'il se force par pitié par ce que je l'ai attendu autant de temps… Puis, si j'avais tord, il ne baisserait pas la tête pour regarder le sol comme ça. Il aime cette fille, ça se voit, c'est tout.**

**-Tu racontes n'importe quoi.**

**-Et cette fille, c'est qui alors ?**

**-Une amie du lycée. Sophie, elle sort déjà avec Teru, puis… **

**-Puis tu l'aimes bien. **

**\- Arrêtes ! **

**Oh ! Il s'énerve le petit lion ! Qu'est ce qu'il va bien pouvoir me faire ? Une petite griffure ? C'est pas moi en tord là, c'est toi, pauvre andouille. Ça fait à peine deux mois qu'on est ensemble, bon, ok, on s'est vus juste deux semaines, mais ça change pas que je l'aime énormément ! Je ne veux pas de chose comme ça entre nous ! Je veux qu'il n'aime que moi. Personne d'autre ! Je ne le partagerais pas ! Jamais. **

**Exaspéré, je soupire profondément, et me remet en marche, le laissant à la traine derrière. Il ne veut pas avouer, d'accord, pas de problème. Mais va falloir en parler sacrément. Qu'il me prouve qu'il m'aime, moi, et personne d'autre. Qu'il ne pense pas à cette fille ! **

**-Embrasses moi, lui dis-je alors en sachant qu'il est derrière et écoute.**

**Je le sens s'agripper à la manche de ma veste et murmurait mon prénom. Quoi ? Il veut même pas m'embrasser ? LA mon pauvre, tu t'es foutu dans la merde !**

**-Couches avec moi alors.**

**-quoi ?! **

**Ha ! Ba je l'ai choqué le pauvre petit. Ba oui. J'ai envie de lui depuis longtemps, et là, la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il puisse me faire, c'est bien ça. Je serais aux anges. **

**-Tu demandes ça comme ça, toi ?! Dans la rue !**

**-J'te dis pas de le faire dans la rue. J'aimerais que… Tu me prouves tes sentiments envers moi.**

**-Et tout de suite tu penses à ça ? En faite t'es un gros pervers qui veut juste que je sois dans son lit, c'est ça ?!**

**Non mais il déconne là !**

**Plus que furieux face à cette insulte, du même genre que celles dont j'ai droit chez moi, je me retourne vers lui et le plaque contre la première barrière venue. Je le soulève presque du sol et nos visages sont face à face. Il gémit et dit que je lui fais mal ? Rien à foutre ! **

**-T'es dégelasse de dire ça ! Tu insinue que je t'aime juste pour ton cul ?! Mais t'es un connard ! **

**-C'est bon, arrêtes, j'm'excuse ! Lâches moi ! **

**Mon geste est en effet stupide. Je desserre ma prise et le laisse retomber par terre. Si je l'aime je ne devrais pas lui faire de mal… Mais il en mériterait bien une quand même ! **

**Il n'y a pas eu de suite à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, du coup nous sommes de retour chez lui, pas trop tard. On a fait vite fait un tour du quartier, dans le silence total. Du coup, nous sommes restés un peu en froid. C'est bien dommage pour commencer mon séjour de dix jours. **

**Kakeru est toujours devant la télévision. Sa mère et son père sont dans la cuisine, à faire le repas. Et Kyoya m'emmène dans sa chambre. **

**Je regarde toutes les maquettes qu'il y a faites. En général je reconnais des scènes de jeux vidéo et mangas. C'est assez bien réussit, très sympathique. Bon, le reste de la chambre j'ai un peu la flemme de tout voir. Et comme on a enlevé nos chaussures, je me permet de me coucher sur le lit, puisque lui est déjà sur son pc. D'ailleurs….**

**-Tu fais quoi ?**

**-Je télécharge les derniers épisodes de mes séries. **

**-Oh… Plus important que moi ?**

**-…**

**Je le sens d'ici. Il est en colère ! Je me demande bien ce que me réserve la suite de cette première journée ! Haha ! J'adore la France ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nous voilà donc le soir. On a déjà mangé, je ne sais plus quoi d'ailleurs. Les repas sont plus animés ici, ses parents discutent avec eux, avec moi aussi. On me demande ce que je veux, ce que je n'aime pas… Bref, pourquoi j'suis étonné, après tout, c'est une famille. **

**Je suis donc à nouveau sur le lit, couché. J'attends que Kyoya vienne, il m'a dit qu'il ne tarderait pas. On ne s'est pas vraiment parlé depuis… Enfin… Ha ! Le voilà qui se lève et se dirige vers le côté opposé où je suis, et comme moi, il s'allonge. On se retrouve donc tête à tête, nos jambes dépassant du lit. En même temps, on est couché de travers. **

**-Alors ? Lui demandai-je.**

**-Quoi ? **

**-Tu l'aimes ou pas ? **

**Pas de réponse, mauvaise réponse ! **

**-Tu m'aimes ? **

**-Oui, imbécile, répond il au taqué. Sinon pourquoi tu serais là ?**

**-Par ce que je pourrais être ton pote. **

**Je me tourne, traverse le lit à quatre pattes puis me place au dessus de lui. J'aime le voir comme ça, sous mon corps, à ma merci. Il est si beau, si mignon. Comment ai-je fais pour supporter tant d'années ? **

**En manque d'affection de sa part, je me permets de me coucher sur lui, tout en soutenant un peu mon corps pour ne pas l'écraser. **

**-Moi je t'aime à en mourir. **

**\- Arrêtes…**

**Il rougit. Tellement mignon. **

**-Promet le moi.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Promet moi que tu ne l'aimes pas. Que tu n'aimes que moi et moi seul. **

**-Je ne peux pas…**

**Voilà ! Je le savais ! Il n'y arrivera pas ! Il ne peut même pas faire semblant ! **

**-Pourquoi ?!**

**-Je ne peux pas promettre que j'aimerais que toi. Ce n'est pas possible.**

**-Mais j'te parle de maintenant. Là. Tout de suite. Tu n'aimes que moi, n'est ce pas ?**

**Je lui force la main, sinon il ne dira jamais rien. Et en effet il ne répond que moi. Plutôt heureux de mon exploit, je me blotti d'avantage contre lui. Je ressens sa chaleur à travers mon corps, particulièrement à un certain endroit, mais je passerais outre ce détail…**

**Je vais tenter une approche et l'embrasser. Je redresse donc la tête pour le regardé. Il a passé une main dans mes cheveux. Doucement, j'approche mon visage plus près. Je colle mon nez contre le sien. On se regarde en souriant. Puis je descends mes lèvres contre sa joue droite pour déposer de petits bisous. Il a la peau si froide. Et enfin, sans qu'il n'esquive, j'arrive à mon but de base. Je l'embrasse docilement d'abord, puis un peu plus langoureusement. Ra ! Bon sang ! Etre dans cette position là, contre lui, à faire ça, c'est autre chose que j'ai envie de faire ! Et apparemment il le ressent, car ses bras me repoussent. **

**\- Arrêtes. On n'est pas tout seul non plus.**

**-Oh… Désolé, j'avais oublié le fantôme de ta chambre. **

**\- Je ne déconne pas. Y'a mon frère dans la pièce à côté et mes parents en bas.**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Et alors ils ne sont pas au courant pour…nous…**

**Hum… Ben son lit craque pas, c'est déjà ça… **

**-Et…**

**Je me colle à nouveau contre lui, frottant mon visage contre sa nuque, et je lui chuchote à l'oreille :**

**-Quand est-ce que nous serons seuls ?**

**-Je ne sais pas.**

**Il me sert alors dans ses bras. J'adore ça, le sentir serrer contre moi, ses mains accrochées à mon dos. J'aimerais rester ainsi toute ma vie, ici, dans son lit, mon Kyoya dans mes bras. On pourrait tout m'enlever, du moment qu'il me reste encore mon lionceau, je m'en fiche bien. **

**Tien, et forcement faut que quelqu'un toque à la porte. C'était INEVITABLE. Raa ! Ce n'est pas croyable ça ! Kyoya demande qui sait, et il semblerait que ce soit son petit frère. **

**-J'peux ?**

**Le grand frère s'écarte de moi et rejoint la porte, à ma grande déception.**

**-Qu'est ce qu'y a ?**

**-Tu n'aurais pas le chargeur de la play s't plais ?**

**Voilà le grand qui contourne le lit et s'en va farfouiller sur ses meubles tandis que le plus petit s'approche de moi, restait coucher sur le côté, le regardant. Il lui ressemble pas mal, c'est amusant. **

**-Alors, Ryuga, ça va ici ?**

**-Ouai. **

**-T'as vus les potes à Kyo c't'aprem ? **

**-Ouai. Le p'tit Yu m'a trop fait marrer. Nile aussi, il est sympa.**

**Puis Kakeru récupère son câble, dit bonne nuit, et s'en va après avoir refermé la porte. Kyoya reste debout devant le lit, nous nous regardons un moment. Je n'arrive pas à mettre un adjectif sur son expression. Un peu triste ? Dégouté ? Mélancolique ? **

**Ses cicatrices sont vraiment énormes. Comment il s'est fait ça ? D'ailleurs, j'ai presque oublié ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Sa crise d'asthme anormale, ce n'était pas du flan et j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me crever dans les pattes. Heureusement que non, mais, il ne sait pas pourquoi une telle réaction, alors que sa mère en était limite habituée. C'est étrange tout ça. Et pour ne pas en rajouter trop, JE suis la cause de ce problème. Et JE ne dois pas « éveiller son passé ». Enfin… qu'il ne se souvienne pas de moi ne me traumatise pas, mais bon, lui, il l'a été, traumatisé. Et ses cicatrices datent de cette époque ? Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu faire ce petit Kyoya. Ce dernier se déplace et va éteindre son ordi.**

**-On va dormir ?**

**-Ouai. J'me sens fatigué. **

**Alerté, pour rien probablement, je le lève immédiatement et part le rejoindre au milieu de la pièce à fin de l'enlacer contre mon corps. Il est chaud, mais respire normalement, pas d'étourderies, tout semble aller bien. **

**-J'vais bien, Ryuga. J't'assure.**

**-Mouai… On va dormir alors ! Continuai-je, un sourire aux lèvres qui en disait beaucoup sur la suite que je prévoyais. **

**-Tu dors dans la chambre d'ami, tu sais ?**

**-Quoi ?! T'es sérieux ?! Mais tu déconne, mec ! J'dors avec toi, c'est tout !**

**-Y'a pas de place pour mettre un matelas dans ma chambre, et mon lit est trop petit, bien qu'il s'approche du deux place. Y'a que la chambre d'ami. **

**-Ben viens avec moi dans la chambre d'ami alors ! Non, mais j'm'en tape, j'dors avec toi c'est tout. Rien à foutre ! J'peux dormir sur le sol s'il faut. Je n'irais pas ailleurs que dans la même pièce que toi. **

**Lui, il n'a pas l'air affolé, il s'en fou un peu même. Ha ? La porte d'ouvre. Et c'est sa mère derrière. **

**-Je vous entendais parler fort, vous ne jouez pas trop tard, d'accord ?**

**« Jouez » ? uh, uh….**

**-Oui, m'man, on va se coucher là, en faite. **

**-Ha ? Déjà ? Ryuga, tu sais où tu dors ? **

**Je l'ai connue un moment, et suis resté en contact avec elle un petit bout de temps après mon accident, d'il y a dix ans, alors je sais que ce que je m'apprête à dire ne la choquera pas, elle sait que j'aime son fils plus que tout au monde, et trouve mon histoire bien triste. **

**-Je disais que je voulais dormir avec lui, justement. **

**-Oh… Avec Kyoya ?**

**Elle le regarde, celui-ci ne voit pas ma phrase d'un très bon œil et me fusille du regard. Je l'adore ! Mais bon, je vais argumenter au cas où….**

**-Je déteste dormir seul dans une pièce, chez moi il y a toujours Ryuto avec moi. Et quand je suis dans un endroit que je ne connais pas, j'ai vite fais de me perdre un peu. Je vais stresser toute la nuit.**

**-Je le savais pas, ironise mon petit lionceau, face à sa mère qui rigole doucement. **

**On discute ainsi un petit instant, et on conclu que pour cette première nuit, Kyoya dormirait avec moi dans la chambre d'ami, on a mit un matelas parterre, bien que le lit soit un lit de deux places. **

**Nous lui disons bonne nuit, et partons nous coucher… Enfin…presque. **

**Dans sa tête, Kyoya croit vraiment que je vais le laisser dormir parterre, alors il s'assoit dessus et commence à enlever son haut. Il me dévoile donc son torse, nu, celui dont j'ai tant rêvé de l'avoir contre moi chaque nuit. Mais il remarque que je le fixe.**

**-Arrêtes de me zieuter s'te plais. **

**-Arrêtes de croire que tu vas dormir sur ce matelas. Tu dors avec moi. C'est tout. **

**Il s'en suit une bataille d'oreiller, je ne sais pas comment. Je m'excite comme un fou et ne cesse de me jeter sur lui pour l'immobiliser avec mon traversin. Et c'est à ce moment où je suis au dessous de lui, le seul moment il prend l'avantage, que son père toque à la porte cette fois ci. **

**-Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ?!**

**-Papa… Heu… Désoler… Je…**

**\- Excusez-moi.**

**Je préfère parler à la place de Kyoya, il s'embrouille face à son père et notre situation est délicate, surtout qu'il doit savoir pour mon penchant…**

**-J'ai voulu faire une…une bataille d'oreiller avec votre fils. Ça ne se reproduira plus !**

**-Vraiment ? répond t il, un peu froidement, bien que je sais que c'est la fatigue. Il est presque minuit. **

**Seulement, ce pauvre mot, il me foudroie en quelque sorte, et ma tête s'abaisse toute seule, tel un pauvre clebs soumit, je donne une réponse positive, puis il s'en va. **

**-Ryuga ? Il est parti.**

**Je ne me suis pas rendu compte, mais je crois que je suis resté plusieurs secondes dans cette position, à genoux, tête baissée. Je… Je reprends de salles manies…**

**-Oh… excuse. **

**Il me tapote la tête.**

**-C'est bon, j'vais dormir avec toi. Mais pas de… !**

**Il n'a pas le temps de finir que le prend dans mes bras et nous nous écroulons sur le grand lit. **

**C'est un instant plus tard que, lumière éteinte, je me trouve étreint contre son corps uniquement habillé d'un boxer, comme moi. Son corps est si chaud, si doux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de déposer mes lèvres contre son cou, tout le long. Je l'aime tellement. Il m'a tellement manqué. Sans crier gare, je me mets sur lui, nos deux bustes collés, un peu comme autre chose… Je n'avais pas remarqué mais… Ra… c'est trop tentant… Il est si… brulant… et tendu… **

**Je continue mes embrassades contre sa peau, pas froide pour une fois, je passe sur son visage, rencontrant sa bouche à plusieurs reprises. **

**-Ryuga ? Ne t'excite pas trop, ok ?**

**-C'est trop tard…, lui dis-je avec une voix, sans le vouloir, sensuelle. **

**Et ses quelques mots me font sentir une certaine raideur à contre bas. **

**Mes baisers dévient vers son épaule gauche. Je retourne à ses cicatrices pour donner un léger coup de langue.**

**-Sérieusement, Ryu… !**

**Ma main vient de se poser sur le pécher que je convoite tant. Le fruit de toutes mes convoitises. Il se met à gémir lorsqu'il sent ma main entrer directement en contact avec son corps, sous le tissu. **

**-Tu m'aimes ? **

**Je ne cesserais de te le demander.**

**-O-Oui… !**

**Nous chuchotons, évidement. Et lorsque ma main commence de légers mouvements, il place une des siennes au même niveau que moi, mais sur moi. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il ferait cela. **

**-Je… Je…, il bafouille. Je ne veux pas… Aller plus loin…**

**-Je me contenterais de ça. **

**Tout deux en rythme, nous nous hâtons de brusquer nos mouvements de vas et vient. Je me permets je jouer de temps à autre avec l'extrémité de son membre, et à chaque fois que je le taquine, la deuxième main accrochée à mon corps ne fait que se resserrait. **

**Ce stratagème dur un moment, pas assez longtemps à mon gout, et quand je me sens au bord de l'extase, totalement entre les mains de mon lionceau, je remarque que lui aussi est presque… Enfin bref, il est temps de choper un truc. **

**-T'as pas des mouchoirs ? Chuchotai-je.**

**-S-Si…**

**De sa main libre, du côté du bord du lit, vers une commode, il ouvre celle-ci et sors un tissu, à en croire le bruit. Un mouchoir en tissu ? Peut importe. Je m'en empare, et m'occupe du reste. Un mouchoir pour deux, faut faire les trucs bien. J'enlève sa main et réuni nos deux membres l'un contre l'autre. Dix secondes plus tard, nous jouissons pour la premiere fois ensemble. **

**C'est un pur bonheur de pouvoir m'éveiller si prés de son corps. Si beau, si mignon, si irrésistible… Je donnerais tout pour l'avoir au quotidien avec moi. Les dix dernières années de ma vie ont étés une vrai torture, enfin surtout depuis quatre ans et demi. Avant que mon père ne revienne, ce n'était pas trop mal encore. Kyoya me manquait, énormément, je me faisais mon petit règne à l'école, je n'avais pas de soucis particuliers, à part Ryuto qu'il fallait gérer, par ce que ma mère n'avait pas trop trop le temps non plus. Puis notre père aurait dû l'aider. A la place c'est moi qui m'en suit chargé, bien que ça ne m'ai pas dérangé. **

** Les cicatrices de Kyoya m'obsèdent, comment s'est il fait ça ? Et si on regarde bien, celle de droite est moins prononcée que celle de gauche. Un peu comme une imitation maladroite. Il aurait reçut deux coups ? Mais quoi comme coups ? Des griffures ? Une lame ?**

**-Ryuga… ?**

**Le petit lion se réveille et baille avant de frissonner un peu et dire qu'il a froid. Naturellement, je le sers contre moi pour lui tenir chaud. Si adorable !**

**Notre petite matinée dorlotage continua un moment, puis vint le moment de se lever. Alors on fit. Kakeru déjeunait déjà, apparemment il devait se rendre chez un ami ? Où partir avec quelqu'un je sais pas trop. Toujours est-il qu'il n'eu que le temps de dire bonjour, et il s'en alla.**

**-Il part au foot avec Yuki. Ma mère l'amène au stade avant de faire deux trois trucs. On est tout seul.**

**-Et ton père ?**

**-Il travaille au bureau du musée d'histoire naturelle. Il rentre dans l'après midi. **

**-Si j'avais su, j'en aurais profité. Tu ne veux pas te recoucher ?**

**-Arrêtes avec ça… **

**C'est vrai que j'insiste un peu trop. Enfin, on se retrouve quand même seuls, tout les deux. Et on n'en profite pas…. C'est triste pour moi !**

**Ainsi, nous nous retrouvons devant la télévision, à regarder une série animé. Je me suis donc permis de me coucher sur le sofa, la tête posée sur ses jambes. Il me caresse tranquillement la tête, nous sommes silencieux, et heureux je crois. Moi en tout cas, c'est le cas. Mais bon, je suppose qu'on ne va pas passer notre journée là…**

**-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?**

**-Tu veux faire quoi ?**

**-Rester avec toi. **

**-à la maison ?**

**-Pas forcement. Tu ne voulais pas aller aux arcades ? **

**-S-Si… Mais bon… Mes potes y passent leurs journées. **

**-Et tu ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant pour nous deux. Je vais recommencer… Tu es gay ou pas ?**

**Ma voix s'est élevée et je me suis redressé, pour le regarder en face. J'abuse à nouveau, mais bon, j'aimerais qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime vraiment, qu'il m'accepte intégralement. Ces amis n'ont pas à le rejeter par ce qu'il est gay. En plus, sans me vanter, je ne suis pas le dernier venu, j'ai une certaine classe, je suis présentable et un minimum amical.**

**-Mais ce n'est pas une question d'être gay ! T'as pas bientôt fini ?! Tu ne penses qu'à ça ?!**

**-Tu ne veux pas que tes potes nous voient ensemble. **

**-C'est pas vraiment ça…**

**-C'est quoi alors ?**

**-… Si… ça m'dérange. Je n'ai pas le droit ? Ça ne fais pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble. **

**C'est étrange, je n'aurais pas pensé que Kyoya puisse me parler comme ça, enfin, aussi ouvertement, de ce problème la. Comme quoi, je ne le connais pas vraiment. En plus, il n'a pas vraiment tord, on n'est pas ensemble depuis bien longtemps. Mais… C'est si compliqué pour moi… **

**Kyoya à un regard embrasé, face à moi, quelque peu colérique. Pour ma part, je ne me sans pas très à l'aise, et me contente juste de me coller à lui, un peu attristé de l'avoir peut être blessé. **

**-Je t'aime Kyoya…, lui murmurai-je, ne sachant que dire.**

**-Je sais, Ryuga, dit-il doucement, me prenant dans ses bras. **

**On n'a passé de nombreuses minutes ainsi, silencieux. Quand on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Kyoya me repoussa automatiquement, surement par crainte, de plus, c'est son père qui entre. **

**-Vous êtes là ? **

**Je me lève instinctivement et lui dit bonjour. Il me répond poliment, son fils fait de même. Par la suite, il nous demande ce que nous voulons manger. Mon copain propose un poulet frite et cela semble s'en arrêter à ça. Son père repart. **

**Nous avons mangé, l'après midi nous avons dessiné ensemble divers personnages. La journée est donc passée assez rapidement, le soir est arrivé, et je me retrouve à nouveau dans la chambre avec mon Kyoya adoré. Seulement, j'ai plus la tête à réfléchir là. Ses parents n'ont rien ajoutés par rapport à la crise « d'asthme » qu'il a fait. D'ailleurs, il en a refait une dans l'après midi, mais plus petite. Il ne comprend pas, tout comme moi, en partie, ce qui lui arrive. Ce doit être terrifiant de ne pas savoir pourquoi on fait de telles crises, visiblement sans raisons. **

**Il a donc eu une période noire, lui aussi, sauf qu'il la oublié… C'était si dramatique que ça ? Et puis je suis persuadé que ses cicatrices datent de cette époque, et qu'elles ont une signification importante ! J'aimerais tant le découvrir ! Mais pour cela il faudrait que j'arrive à lui faire se rappeler de tout cela, sans que ses parents ne le sachent. Il me faut donc un endroit où nous puissions être seuls. **

**-Dis, on pourrait aller se promener demain ? **

**Il est encore tôt, alors nous sommes chacun dans notre lit. **

**-Ouai, si tu veux. **

**-Mais enfaite, on sera encore tout seuls, non ?**

**-Pas vraiment. Kakeru sera ici normalement. **

**Ha… J'avais oublié celui là. A la limite, ce n'est pas grave, après tout… Quoi que… il n'a pas l'air au courant. Mais j'aimerais tellement savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, comment il a eu ces marques ! Apriori, le pourquoi, c'est ma disparition. Mais alors pourquoi sa mère, avec qui je communiquais, ne lui a jamais dit que j'allais bien ? Ça se serait passé avant que je ne prenne contact ? Dans les deux, trois mois, qui suivirent ? Raa ! Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! C'est ma faute tout ça ! Si je n'étais pas tombé de ce foutu tas de roches ! **

**-Ryuga ?**

**Je tourne mon regard jusque là fixé au plafond, pour voir mon petit lion me regarder étrangement. Il est vrai que j'ai l'air un peu grave. Mais bon, faut me comprendre ! **

**-Mon Kyoya ? Répliquai-je enfin. **

**\- Endors-toi…**

**-Tout de suite !**

**Je descends de mon lit et le rejoins sur son matelas, bien qu'il n'est pas d'accord, je me blotti contre lui, et le serre fort. En peu de temps, je m'endors paisiblement. **

** Au petit matin, je me réveille dans un lit vide. Je regarde l'heure et m'aperçoit qu'il est un peu tôt pour qu'il se soit levé, qui plus est sans me parler. Je décide donc d'attendre patiemment. C'est au bout de cinq minutes qu'il revient, refermant la porte derrière lui.**

**-Réveillé ?**

**-Moui… Tu t'es enfui ? **

**-Absolument pas. Je suis allé au toilette pour tout te dire. **

**Il vient me rejoindre sous la couette, restant tout de même un peu distant. Je raccourcis cette distance en passant au dessus de lui pour le coucher sur son corps. **

**-On est seul, non ?**

**-Non. Kakeru est ma mère sont encore ici. **

**-Qu'est ce qui m'empêche de t'embêter de toute manière ?**

**Je fais glisser ma main le long de ses côtes. **

**-Le fait que je n'en ai pas envie ?**

**En effet, si il ne veut pas, y'a pas d'intérêt à s'exciter tout seul ! Bon ! Passons alors ! Je vais dormir encore un peu. **

**-Ryuga ! Réveilles toi !**

**Qui ose… ? Kyoya… S'il te plaît tais toi et laisses moi dormir… Hum… Kyoya me réveille ? **

**Je tends donc les bras vers lui, à quatre pattes sur le matelas, tentant de me secouer. Je ne me lèverais pas ans mon câlin ! Haha ! Et je l'ai, car, enfin, il comprend ce que je réclame et me laisse le prendre dans les bras. Bon, c'était sans compter que Kakeru est devant la porte. Mais ça il ne l'a peut être pas vu…**

**-heu…Kyoya, t'as des piles ? **

**Son grand frère se fige en entendant sa voix puis se relève immédiatement, regardant le cadet qui ne semble en rien surprit. **

**-Qu… De quoi ?**

**Il est gêné, tout mignon, avec les joues rougies. **

**-La game à plus de piles. Ne t'en a pas toi ? Je n'en trouve pas dans le tiroir… Dis, Ryuga ?**

**Oh ! Il se rappelle de moi ! **

**-Ouai ?**

**-Ryuto va bien ?**

**-Ba… J'sais pas. Tu ne lui parles pas, toi ?**

**-non. Il n'a pas de portable et il est jamais connecté.**

**\- Normal, on n'a pas le droit d'aller sur internet. Du moins pas souvent. **

**-Ha…**

**Vus la tête dépitée qu'il fait, ça doit pas le rendre bien heureux. Enfin…**

**-Envois lui des lettres, il répondra toujours. **

**Si y'a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que Ryuto aimerais vraiment voir Kakeru plus souvent, ils s'entendent énormément bien. **

**Bon, ben ce n'est pas trop tôt quand on s'en va de la maison pour se promener. Je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était pour lui parler de ses cicatrices. **

**Nous marchons dans la même direction que l'autre fois, nous passons devant le square, et il n'y a personne, cependant, au loin, dans le jardin d'une maison, on aperçoit Nile, avec un autre gars. Ces deux là ne font pas du tout asiatique, alors que jusqu'à présent, nous sommes restés dans ce quartier là. Ils jouent dehors avec un ballon de foot. Ils se font des passes lorsque nous arrivons à leur hauteur. **

**-Salut Damuré ! Commence Kyoya en parlant au grand avec une étrange touffe de cheveux sur la tête, Nile ne nous ayant pas vus, dos à nous. **

**-Salut ! Répond le plus grand des deux tandis que l'autre se retourne et nous salut à son tour. **

**-Vous vous promenez ?**

**-Oui. Vous vous faites quelques passes ?**

**-Yep ! **

**Enfaite le dialogue se déroule entre Nile et Kyoya quoi…**

**-ça vous direz de venir chez moi demain ? On pourrait se battre sur la wii, faire de trois jeux et même du vélo !**

**En effet, je vois cinq vélos sortis dehors. Tous assez grands. Derrière une des fenêtres de cette grande maison carrée à étages, j'aperçois plusieurs silhouettes. Ce serait donc la maison à Nile et les frères et sœurs de ce dernier ? Ça pourrait être sympas de faire quelque chose de nos journées après tout, et puis j'ai bien plus confiance en Nile que les autres, étrangement. **

**Ils débattent un moment, je participe vite fait, puis nous repartons en direction du canal au bout de la rue. Arrivé devant ce cour d'eau, nous nous installons sur le banc à droite. Comme nous sommes en public, je ne veux pas offenser mon petit lionceau et me contente juste de m'assoir à ses côtés. Nous parlons donc vite fait de choses et autres, puis j'en viens au sujet. **

**-Tu ne te rappelles vraiment plus ?**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Tes cicatrices. Tu ne te rappelle pas ?**

**-Je te dis que non. Je les ai toujours eus. **

**-Pas sur les photos et pas à ta naissance. Réfléchis un peu ! Tu les as eu après mon accident. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?!**

**-Mais je n'en sais rien ! **

**Il s'énerve, je le sens. Tempi, je tente le tout pour le tout. **

**-Ta mère m'a racontée deux trois trucs sur toi. Quand tu été petit, après ma chute. Tu as eu une période noire, elle a dit. Tu f'sais des crises et il semblerait que c'est à cette époque que tu as eu tes cicatrices. **

**-Comment ça ? **

**Il me regarde étonné, ne comprenant pas de quoi je parle. Comment peut-il ne pas s'en rappeler ?!**

**-Tu ne t'en rappelles vraiment pas ? Tu pensais que j'étais mort, ça t'as bouleversé.**

**Nous nous regardons un moment comme ça. Il a l'air si perdu, ne me croyant pas vraiment. J'aimerais tant le serrer contre moi pour le consoler ! Mais tout ce que je peux faire c'est de poser ma main sur la sienne. Et encore… ça ne sert pas vraiment. **

**-Je ne me souviens de rien ! s'écrit-il, fatigué de toute cette histoire. **

**Il ramène ses genoux contre son torse et cache son visage. Je n'aurais pas dû alors… ça n'a servit à rien, il ne se rappelle pas, et je l'ai mis mal à l'aise…Et en plus il… il fait une crise ?!**

**-K-Kyoya ?!**

**Je lui relève le visage et m'aperçoit que de légères larmes coulent le long de ses joues, mais surtout, il respire mal ! Il me fait une crise d'asthme ! **

**-Kyoya ! Kyoya, ça va ?!**

**-R-Ryu…**

**Sa respiration est saccadée et bruyante. Je n'ai même pas de spray ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?! **

**-Calmes toi, calmes toi Kyoya. S'il te plaît ! **

**Je le prends dans mes bras, lui caresse le dos, les cheveux, sans succès, rien ne le calme. Il n'y a personne, c'est un cul de sac ici ! Ha ! Nile ! Nile n'est pas loin ! **

**-Accroches toi à moi !**

**Je m'accroupi devant le banc et l'aide à se glisser sur mon dos, accroché à mon coup, ses genoux serrés autours de moi. Je me mets donc à courir dans la rue, Nile n'est pas loin, il doit être juste là-bas ! Il est toujours là ! **

**Il me voit arrivé en courant, et en voyant Kyoya mal en point, il se précipite à ma rencontre. **

**-Occupes toi de lui, je reviens. Il fait une crise d'asthme ! **

**-Mais il n'est pas asthmatique ! **

**Je ne prends pas le temps de parler, je cours à nouveau en direction de la maison de Kyoya. J'ai peur de me perdre. Je suis totalement affolé. Je prends une rue que je ne reconnais pas, alors je tourne à nouveau. Je ne reconnais rien du tout ! Ha ! Si ! Là bas ! Son jardin ! J'accours donc vers la maison, passe la porte et attrape le petit appareil laissé dans le salon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Je retourne chez Nile qui a installé Kyoya dans son jardin contre le muret. Je lui fais prendre deux doses de sa ventoline. Mais le problème ne s'arrêtes pas là.**

**-J'ai pas pu l'en empêcher ! Le temps qu'on réagisse il s'est griffé tout seul !**

**L'africain, du moins le rouquin, est dans tous ses état, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passe et se sentant coupable de ce que Kyoya venait de faire. Cet abruti s'est griffé par-dessus ses cicatrices aux joues, elles saignent donc, mais pas abondamment, Nile les ayant soignées rapidement. Quand aux agissements de Kyoya actuellement, il se calme, s'agrippant à moi qui me suis agenouillé à ses côtés. Ses poumons sifflent, je l'entends moi-même, et sa respiration se calme très lentement. Cependant, je suis plus rassuré que tout à l'heure. Ha… Son sang à taché mon sweet… Ba… Quelle importance ? **

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe au juste ? me demande le roux, Damuré muet à ses côtés, et je vois deux personnes sur le pas de la porte, un peu plus loin, à dix mètres. **

**Mes mains me brulent tellement l'envie de le toucher est forte… Mais je sais que ça ne lui ferait pas plaisir que je fasse ça devant son ami, son meilleur ami. Je ne dois pas… **

**-Il…Il fait des crises d'asthmes… à cause d'un truc qu'il a attrapé. C'est pas bien grave. Il..Il avait…**

**J'hésite, je tremble, je ne suis pas crédible. J'ai si peur. Si peur de le perdre ! Si ça arriverait… Si ça arriverait je me tuerais. Rien d'autre que lui ne me retient. A part peut être Ryuto que j'aimerais libérer. Mon Kyoya… Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir… ! **

**-C'est quoi comme maladie ?**

**Il m'a cru ? Raa ! On s'en fou ! Kyoya respire mieux. Il se calme doucement. Une de ses mains m'a déjà lâchée. L'autre ne tardera pas. Il regarde le parterre, puis fixe son regard sur moi.**

**-ça-ça va mieux ? Kyoya ça va ?**

**Il ne répond pas et referme les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration. **

**-Ryuga ? Il va mieux, non ?**

**-oui. Il respire. Tout va bien. Et toi dis moi exactement comment il s'est fais ça.**

**-Quand tu es reparti Damuré et moi l'avons ramené dans le jardin, il a commencé à s'énerver et se griffer violemment. J'ai voulus lui tenir les bras et il m'a mordu. A deux on a réussit à l'arrêter. **

**Il s'est vraiment fait ça lui-même ? Mais pourquoi ? **

**-On aurait dit un possédé, murmura le plus grand de nous quatre, se décidant enfin à parler. **

**-Kyoya n'est pas possédé, répliquai-je sèchement.**

**-J-Je sais… ! Mais… Mais on aurait dit une furie. Il ne se contrôlait pas. **

**Lui ? Ne pas se contrôler ? Laissez-moi rire. Enfin bon, tout va bien maintenant. Il est en train de s'endormir, alors il va mieux. Je suis sûr que tout ira mieux maintenant. **

**-On devrait le coucher non ? Dans ma chambre si tu veux, me demande Nile.**

**-Non. Je vais rentrer. Je peux le porter sur mon dos. Y'a pas de soucis. Il sera mieux dans un endroit qu'il connait bien.**

**-Il connait bien chez moi.**

**Ça, c'est pas vraiment un bon argument pour moi, mec. Tu ne crois pas que je vais te le laisser, il rentre avec moi et moi seul resterait à ses côtés pour que lorsqu'il se réveillera il puisse être rassuré en me voyant. **

**Bien que contre son gré, je demande à Nile de m'aider à mettre son ami sur mon dos, et une fois bien assuré, je repars avec lui, ni vu ni connu. Sa maison n'est pas loin, il n'y aura aucuns soucis.**

**\- Laisses-moi t'accompagner ! **

**-Non pas la peine. Merci de ton aide. On repassera.**

**Sec, évidemment, mais je ne peux pas être autrement dans un moment comme celui-ci ci. Je marche donc dans la rue déserte de ce tas de maison, il n'y a que quelques rues à faire, et malgré son poids sur le dos, j'y arriverais. **

**Soudainement, à trente mètres de la maison, j'entends couiner mon chargement.**

**-Tu te réveilles, Kyoya ?**

**Il bouge ses jambes et commence à glisser, me forçant à le déposer délicatement au sol, debout, tenant vite fait sur ses jambes, mais je le tiens de toute manière.**

**-Tu vas mieux ?**

**-Qui… ? Je suis où ?**

**-Chez toi, presque. **

**Mes yeux dorés essaient de percer les siens, de saisir ses pensées, savoir si il est réellement en état. Dis-moi que tout va bien…**

**-J'ai…Mal à la tête ! Très mal ! **

**Je l'enlace dés que je le vois mettre ses mains contre ses oreilles, comme pour éviter que ne s'échappent des sons de ses oreilles. Ou plutôt l'inverse. Je ressens sa chaleur contre moi. Si apaisant de le savoir vivant. Tellement… !**

**-On doit rentrer Kyoya. Pour que tu te reposes. Viens.**

**-rentrer ou?**

**Il me fait un peu peur, comme si il oubliait ses souvenirs et moi avec. **

**-le lion...?**

**-un lion? On est en ville Kyoya, chez toi.**

**J'ouvre la porte d'entrée et la referme une fois passe. Kakeru, qui se trouve dans le salon, nous vois et, inquiet pour son frère a demi réveille, se précipite vers nous.**

**-Kyoya?! Qu'est ce qu'il a Ryuga?!**

**-Une crise d'asthme. Mais tout va bien la. **

**-oh... heu... ca a pas l'air. Kyoya ?**

**Il semble qu'il a décide d'ignorer son petit frère pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Son regard semble chercher un endroit familier. Je le fais donc monter dans sa chambre et il se laisse tomber sur son lit, une main contre sa tête lui faisant mal. Je m'assois à ses cotes, lui caressant le dos. Si bizarre... qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive?**

**-pourquoi tu es parti?**

**-moi? **

**Je suis parti quand au juste? De quoi il me parle lui?**

**-je suis toujours la.**

**Je le vois passer ses doigts sur la surface rouge et brulante sur son visage.**

**-tu es parti. Pourquoi?**

**-mais j'suis pas parti, j'suis la! De quoi tu parles?**

**-le lion. Tu n'étais pas la.**

**Il se contracte et émet de faibles couinements. Ses larmes coulent le long de ses joues meurtries. Seulement...pourquoi pleure t il? De quel lion parle t il? Je suis avec lui la, j'suis pas un fantôme! Pourtant il continue a murmurait mon absence. Je me penche contre lui est fini même par me coucher contre lui, son dos contre mon torse, je le serre chaleureusement. Je déteste le voir pleurer. Il suffoque un peu et de vrais sanglots résonnent dans la chambre, et j'espère que son frère ne viendra pas nous voir.**

**\- dis-moi ce que tuas. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?**

**-le...le lion, il... il m'a gri-iffe...**

**-quand ca? Ou? **

**\- tu- tu n'étais plus la. Je-j'ai couru, et...et le lion, il m'a a-attaque...!**

**-en Afrique?! Et tu ne me l'a pas dit?! Mais attends... tu...?**

**-tu étais mort!**

**Ca y est, je comprends. C'est de son passe qu'il me parle, lorsque je suis rentre en Amérique suite a mes blessures, sa mère m'a bien dit qu'il me croyait mort. Alors un lion l'aurait attaque? Il se serait enfuit, tout seul, dans la savane?**

**-je suis avec toi, la. J'suis vivant, et contre toi.**

**Je me déplace, me couchant face à lui pour lui montrer ma présence. Ses yeux rougies se force à rester ouvert pour me contempler. Une de ses mains s'agrippe a moi, tendis qu'il se décontracte un peu. Il va surement s'endormir.**

**Vu ce qu'il s'est passe, j'ai du en parler a sa mère lorsqu'elle est rentrée. Celle ci est tout de suite monte voir son fils qui dormait comme un nourrisson dans son lit. J'avais prit soin de lui mètre ma veste blanche sur le dos. Elle ne su pas vraiment quoi me dire. Et quand Kyoya se réveilla, il allait mieux, ayant oublie en partie se qu'il s'était passe. Ses cicatrices le faisait souffrir, alors il était descendu chercher un médicament et est tombe sur moi et sa mère en train de discute. Du coup il s'est joint a nous. Et a vrai dire on avait a peine commence à parler.**

**-Kyoya tu va mieux?! **

**Sa mère avait peur de le revoir sombrer dans une période noire. Et mon petit lionceau répondit a peine par un oui avant de s'assoir sur la chaise a cote de la mienne et de poser sa tete contre mon épaule. Son visage portait deux gros pansements.**

**-si tu es fatigue tu devrais dormir, lui fait sa mère.**

**-non... je veux savoir.**

**Un lourd silence prit part dans la pièce. Kakeru joue dehors et son grand frère somnole contre moi.**

**\- ses cicatrices, commençais-je, hésitant, d'ou elles sortent?**

**-je...vais commençais par le commencement alors. Lorsque Ryuga a eu son accident, il a du être rapatrié en Amérique. Et toi, Kyoya, tu étais tellement choque que tu as cru a sa mort. Pour la suite de nos recherches, la semaine qui nous restait, tu t'es renferme sur toi même, colérique, ne supportant plus que qui que ce soit t'approche. Un jour, tôt le matin, avant que je ne me sois réveille pour venir te voir, tu es sorti seul de la maison et on t'as retrouve quelques heures plus tard, dans la nature, seul, et blesse. D'après ce que tu as dis, un lion t'avais attaque, et tu as garde une de tes cicatrices sous la joue. La gauche je la suite nous sommes rentre le plus vite possible. Tu étais intenable, énerve, tu n'écoutais rien et Kakeru venait tout juste de naitre. On n'a pas pu s'occuper de toi comme il faut au début, tu nous rejetais. On a pensait qu'avec ton frère, tu devenais jaloux alors on a laisse passer. Puis l'école a commençait a se poser des questions et je t'ai retrouve un matin dans ton lit avec la même griffure que celle du lion en symétrie sur ton autre joue. **

**-donc il 'est blesse lui même part la suite? Et y'a eu un lion? Ce n'est pas un peu farfelu tout ca?**

**-c'est pourtant ca.**

**Kyoya ne bougea pas, se contentant d'écouter, accroche a moi. Bon, maintenant on connait les origines de ses cicatrices. On peut donc suppose qu'il a tout oublie pour se protéger.**

**-âpres ca, j'ai consulte mon médecin traitant, on a prit rendez vous avec une psychiatre, et les choses se sont tassées. Je suppose que tu avais tout oublie par ce que c'était vraiment... une période, très difficile pour toi, et nous. **

**-et mes crises d'asthme?**

**-oh... tu en faisais à l'époque, a cause de ton état instable. Je suppose que la présence de Ryuga t'as rappeler tout ca et tu t'es senti mal, après tout, tu ne te souviens pas de tout ca.**

**-je m'en souviens maintenant.**

**Kyoya se lève, me tend la main et me demande de monter avec lui dans sa chambre. Sans hésitation, je le suis en haut. Il referme la porte et se jette dans mes bras, à mon grand plaisir. Je resserre mon étreinte et me sens heureux d'être la. Si heureux. **

**-Ryuga, je me rappelle.**

**-de moi?**

**-de tout. Je veux que tu restes, que tu ne t'en aille jamais. Je...je t'aime.**

**Ces quelques mots me font l'effet d'une flamme s'allumant dans tout mon corps. Je me sens bouillir!**

**Sans prévenir je le pousse sur son lit, le couchant sur le dos, et je m'ajoute au dessus de lui. Tellement craquant! Tellement adorable! Tellement envie de lui...!**

**Je me laisse emporter part mes sentiments et j'approche mes lèvres gourmandes vers les siennes. Je me délecte à l'embrasser a plusieurs reprises, de plus en plus longuement et en profitant de plus en plus. **

**-pas maintenant, arrive t il a dire.**

**-si...!**

**Ma voix un peu sensuelle semble lui donner des envies car, un peu malgré lui, ses mains se cramponnant a moi, et je ressens de la chaleur émanent de son entre jambes. Ma main droite s'y glisse pour le caresser doucement.**

**-a-arrêtes! Y'a ma mère en bas...!**

**-je serais tres discret!**

**Mon autre main se déplace sous son sweet, passant sur ses petits bouts de chairs. Je le titille légèrement t mais pas trop, on ne doit pas faire de bruits. **

**Son membre est déjà aussi tendu que le mien, aussi brulant. **

**Je déboutonne mon pantalon et sa ceinture pour me sentir un peu moins serre. Kyoya ramène son bras contre son visage, comme pour se cacher un peu, son visage transpirant. Il gémit en murmures. De son autre bras, il me pousse pour que je monte comme il faut sur le lit. Chose que je fais. Et ses doigts se glissent sur mon boxer. **

**-tu...tu es...**

**-en érection? Répliquai-je du tac au tac, provoquant un petit mouvement de son sexe. **

**N'en pouvant plus, je baisse nos sous vêtements et fait se rencontrer nos membres, glissant l'un sur l'autre. Sa main s'unie a la mienne et fait des vas et viens en rythme, assez rapidement, presser de pouvoir enfin jouir ensemble.**

**Un court instant se passe ainsi, ou nous essayions de faire le moindre de bruits possible, jusqu'a ce que nous terminions.**

**Le reste de mon séjour se déroula calmement, je pu embêter mon cher Kyoya plusieurs fois mais sans jamais aller jusqu'au bout, je veux dire, sans avoir eu un véritable acte sexuel. Ses crises se sont bien plus calmes. Nous sommes allé aux arcades avec ses potes, nous avons joue avec Nile, chez lui, et sa famille et ses amis savent désormais quels liens nous avons. **

**Je suis rentre chez moi, de retour dans mon foyer si méprisant, avec cet homme se prenant pour mon père. Ryuto fut soulage de me voir de retour et se jeta dans mes bras tout en lâchant quelques larmes. **

**Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un grand jour pour nous. Ryuto est parti en France voir Kakeru le matin, et la, nous sommes l'après midi et c'est Kyoya qui vient en Amérique. Je le vois avancer en trainant son sac a roulettes, il parfait bien fatigue. Je m'en vais à sa rencontre. **

**-Kyoya!**

**Je lui saute au cou et lui offre un énorme câlin.**

**-salut..., dis il doucement, épuise, et baillant.**

**-hehe, bienvenue chez moi, bienvenue en Amérique! **


End file.
